Phil Brown
Phil Brown Senior Carer Phil Brown played as Right-back and gained over 500 apearances in 19 years but never reached top-flight football. Brown started his carer Hartlepool United were he stayed there for nine seasons and gained 217 apearances and 8 goals. Once he moved to Halifix town he gained 135 apearances and scored another 19 goals.Soon after moving to Bolton he started taken his coaching badge while scoring 14 goals in 256 apearances. Finally, he moved to Blackpool scoring 5 goals in 44 appearances then later retired for professional football. Hull City Brown was appointed as first-team coach at Hull City on 27 October 2006 under , and took over as joint caretaker manager alongside on 4 December 2006 after Parkinson's sacking, with Hull in 22nd place in the . After taking Hull out of the relegation zone with three wins and a draw in the six matches he took charge of as caretaker, he was appointed as the permanent manager of the club on 4 January 2007. Brown went on to lead to Championship safety and the following season Hull City won promotion to the for the first time in the club's 104-year history, by beating at in the play-off final on 24 May 2008. Brown described this as "the best day of my life, without a shadow of a doubt". Brown was rewarded with a new three-year contract, which he signed on the weekend of Hull City's first ever top-flight match, a 2–1 victory over on 16 August 2008. On 28 September Brown managed Hull to a famous away victory over by 2 goals to 1. It was only Arsenal's second ever defeat at the and was described by the Hull press as the greatest victory in the club's history. After a 1–0 victory at bottom of the table the following weekend, followed by a 3–0 away victory at , on 10 October 2008, he was awarded Manager-of-the-Month for Hull's performance in September. On 26 December 2008, following a poor first half performance by Hull in a league match against Manchester City, Brown conducted his half-time team-talk on the pitch, in full view of the crowd and at the end of the pitch where the Hull supporters had been sitting. In November 2008 Brown was fined £1,000 and warned about his future conduct by the FA after Brown admitted a charge of improper conduct. The charged related to a game against Wigan in August which Hull lost 5–0. Brown was again charged with misconduct for his behaviour in an FA Cup tie against in January. During the match Brown and Newcastle manager were both sent to the stands after a confrontation in which Brown verbally abused Newcastle's assistant manager .Brown admitted the charge and was subsequently fined £2,500 and warned as to his future conduct by the Football Association. On 17 March 2009, Brown claimed that he saw midfielder and captain spit at the feet of his assistant manager following Hull's 2–1 FA Cup defeat and elimination at the Emirates. He has stated he will not make a formal complaint to the FA, but that if Horton was to take the incident up with the FA, "Brian will receive the full support of the people of , including my chairman." Brown also criticised Fàbregas' attire and questioned why he was allowed onto the pitch after the game. Fàbregas has been charged for this by the FA for his "improper conduct on the pitch following the game". Brown also claimed that Arsenal manager had refused to shake his hand at each of their two previous meetings that season. Both handshake claims have since been proven to be false,although Fàbregas has been charged with the spitting offence and has until 12 May 2009 to appeal Statistics (As Manager) Personal Life Brown is married to Karen and they have two children, Jamie and Sophie. His parents were Ronnie and Peggy, who passed on a love of football and Sunderland Football Club. At school, one of his teachers was long-distance runner.